Buena Atrapada
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: Abby necesita que la, uhm, atrapen... quien estará ahí para eso?... [Con una escena de Only Conect]


**Buena Atrapada**

Ubicación: toma una escena de "Only Conect" y la varia _ligeramente _  
Eso que llaman pertenencia y dicen que hay que poner: Ninguno de los personajes acá usados es mío... Bla, bla, bla... Ya lo saben todos ¿no?. Plus, si fuesen míos esto no sería un FF  
N/A: He aquí una escritora de fanfics desesperada y poco paciente.  
Como la relación _Dubby_ esta tan condenada a no suceder como una vez la estuvo la _Cordano_, he decidido "hacer justicia" con mis propias manos... O sea, escribí esto.  
Ya se que no sabemos el nombre de Dubenko... Pero ¿quién dijo que lo necesitaba?  
Dedicatoria:  
A _Paly_ que me inspira en tantas cosas y es una amiga muy especial  
A _PeruvianFan_ y a _Lau-abby_... Otras Dubbys frustradas...

* * *

Él estaba hablando un montón de cosas que ella no escuchaba. No porque no quisiera, sino porque algo estaba distrayéndola.  
"...quiero que lo leas y así lo comentamos"  
Abby escuchó eso, pero estaba muy asustada por los recuerdos que habían sido activados en su mente debido a los gritos y a la mirada de un joven que estaba detrás de Dubenko.  
"Lockhart ¿estás bien?" preguntó el cirujano.  
"Eh?... Sí..." respondió ella, con pocas fuerzas. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía que todo se estaba volviendo borroso, escuchaba gritos y su propio llanto... De repente todo se volvió negro... No había nada... No había ningún remedio más que dejarse caer... Y el piso frío de la sala hubiese sido el destino de Abby sino fuese por los reflejos rápidos de cierto médico frente a ella...  
"¡Una camilla!" exclamó Dubenko.  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ella pestañó varias veces antes de acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Miró a su alrededor, estaba conectada a un monitor, recibía suero por intravenosa y hasta tenía una historia... ¿Qué había pasado?... Las imágenes jugaban un truco sucio en su mente mezclando días y alterando situaciones.  
"Me desmayé" dijo a la cortina que dividía su cuarto de contiguo. Y subió su mano a su cabeza para encontrar _'rastros'_ del golpe. No encontró nada.  
"¿Cómo no me golpeé la cabeza si me caía al suelo?" preguntó, a nadie en especial. Pero recibió una respuesta:  
"Porque no caíste _en_ el suelo" era una médica que había corrido la cortina.  
"¿Susan?"  
"Bien, reconoces gente" la médica sonrió "Te conseguí esta cuarto privado, nadie entrará a molestarte ni nada"  
"Gracias" dijo Abby, y una duda asalto su mente "¿Cómo que no caí _en_ el suelo?"  
"¿Recordás que hacías antes de desmayarte?"  
"Uhm... creo que hablaba con el Dr. Dubenko"  
"En efecto. Parece que primero te sentiste mareada, porque te agarraste la cabeza, él te pregunto algo... y lo próximo que vi es a vos en el suelo en los brazos de él"  
"¿Dubenko me atrapó?"  
"Sip. ¿Te sentís mejor?"  
"¿Eh?... si, si, gracias"  
Susan salió del cuarto dejando a Abby pensativa.  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Toc – Toc"  
Ella se extraño, había pedido precisamente que nadie viniese a verla, que necesitaba descansar.  
"Toc – Toc" de nuevo.  
"Pase" balbuceó entonces.  
"No quería molestar, pero no encontré a la Dra. Lewis para preguntarle como estabas y nadie parece saberlo" dijo él, tras entrar.  
"Mejor, gracias por la preocupación"  
"Bien..."  
Ninguno dijo nada, lo que formó un silencio incómodo.  
"Bueno, descansa antes de volver ¿ok?. Adiós" él iba a salir.  
"Hey..." llamó ella, él se volteo a verla "Gracias"  
"Ya dijiste eso" él hizo una mueca.  
"Si... pero ahora lo digo por lo de antes... uhm, por atraparme"  
El volvió a sonreír y le guiñó el ojo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y él salió.  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

"Qué haces ac�?" exclamó Susan  
"Aun tengo un largo turno por delante"  
"Abby, estas bromeando"  
"No"  
"Hace una hora estabas en una camilla"  
"Ya estoy bien Susan, en serio"  
"No, no voy a dejar que trabajes."  
"Susan"  
"Nada, andate a tu casa" la voz de Susan tomó un tono tan autoritario que Abby creyó que estaba poseída por Weaver  
"Bien" ella dio media vuelta y se fue a un cuarto vacío con una pila de historias.

"Creí que ibas a descansar un poco antes de volver" le dijo la voz de alguien que rellenaba una historia en ese cuarto.  
"Bueno, parece que mi jefa piensa igual y me mando a casa"  
"Y vos viniste a una sala de trauma"  
Ella sonrió inocente. Él se rió.  
"Si me esperás, te llevo a cenar" sugirió Dubenko.  
Ella lo meditó un segundo... Pero después decidió que no estaba de humor para racionalizar las cosas...  
"Esta bien, pero no tardes mucho" dijo, sonriente.  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Bueno, mañana volveré a trabajar" dijo ella, mientras caminaban a su departamento.  
"¿Te parece buena idea?" le preguntó él.  
"No voy a quedarme encerrada en mi casa por mas tiempo"  
"Tendrías que descansar un poco mas, Abby"  
"Voy a estar bien"  
"Bueno, pero nada de desmayos que no estoy de guardia mañana"  
Ella rió un poco "Tampoco te hagas el héroe"  
"¿Perdón? Yo no me hago el héroe, vos caíste a mis brazos" él la miró de reojo, para ver su reacción. Ella sonrío picara:  
"Entre eso y el suelo..." contestó.  
"Al menos no soy la ultima opción"  
Caminaron un poco más en silencio, hasta que llegaron al departamento de Abby.  
"Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con que vayas a trabajar mañana" él protestó.  
"Te llamo desde el County cuando termino y vamos a cenar otra vez"  
Ella sonrió, él disimulo su sorpresa.  
"Bien, pero tomátelo con calma. Buenas noches"  
"Buenas noches"  
Dubenko no había dado tres pasos cuando una voz lo detuvo:  
"Hey..." él se dio vuelta para mirarla.  
Ella no dijo nada, avanzó los pocos pasos que los separaban y lo besó.  
Él... no puso resistencia.

* * *

¿Y¿Que opinan?  
Vamos... ya saben cuanto me gustanlas criticas buenas y malas... Es solo un botoncito... 


End file.
